Floor care cleaning equipment such as canister vacuum cleaners and upright vacuum cleaners have long been known in the art. Such vacuum cleaners incorporate either a bag-like filter or a cyclonic separation chamber and filter combination that trap dirt and debris while substantially clean air is exhausted by an electrically operated fan that is driven by an onboard motor. It is this fan and motor arrangement that generates the drop in air pressure necessary to provide the desired cleaning action.
Many upright vacuum cleaners today are equipped with a manually manipulatable wand and associated cleaning tool such as a crevice cleaning tool to allow for above-floor cleaning or cleaning in confined spaces otherwise inaccessible to the nozzle assembly of the upright vacuum cleaner. The present invention relates to a holder particularly adapted to hold both the wand and crevice tool at an easily accessible location so that they may be conveniently used by the operator.